


The Creature

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots have a tough time handling the new “family kitten”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature

“Guys! Help! It’s on me!”

The Jon flails as the creature crawls about on his lap.

“Get it off of me!” He whimpers.

“Wha- But it’s only a-“

“No need to fear, Jon! I’ll rescue you!”

Suddenly, Rabbit has disappeared. He returns seconds later with what appears to be a glass of milk.

Rabbit kneels down a few feet away from The Jon and the creature.

“Oh, come on. What is the big deal, here? It’s just a-“

“Shhhh!” Rabbit holds a finger to his lips. “I’m trying to save The Jon! Now, be quiet!”

Rabbit turns back to the creature, which has found a home atop The Jon’s hat.

“C’mere, little guy,” Rabbit whispers. “I’ve got some milk here for you! Critters of your kind like milk, right? Uuuh. Even if you don’t, still please get over here.”

The creature makes a noise that both The Jon and Rabbit take to mean that it is angry.

“Oh, please? See, look! Milk!” Rabbit waves the glass around a bit. “Delicious mil- Okay, well. I assume it’s delicious. It looks good, so we’ll say it is. Now, please remove yourself from my brother!”

The creature hisses.

“Now you’re just scaring me,” Rabbit frowns.

The creature hisses once again.

Rabbit hops up from the floor- abandoning the glass of milk there- and hides himself behind The Spine.

“For the love of- Here,” The Spine makes his way over to The Jon and the creature. He kneels down and picks up the creature by the scruff of the neck. He leaves the room with it, and comes back empty handed.

“Spine!” The Jon all but tackles the taller robot. “You’re my hero!”

“Yeah, Spine! You’re like- Like- Batman!” Rabbit cheers.

The Spine sighs.

“I’m not a hero. I’m just not afraid of a cat.”


End file.
